Because I Want To See Your Smile
by Orenji Yume
Summary: A one-shot UmiClef songfic. I used the scene in the manga where Umi went to Clef, and took a look inside his thoughts...but I twisted the ending a bit. Pls R&R!


_Because I Want To See Your Smile by Orenji Yume___

An Umi/Clef one-shot songfic

**SPOILERS - This songfic takes place during the second series (following the manga). The scene between Umi and Clef...let's take a deeper look into Clef's feelings... (I twisted a bit of the end of that scene) Mild hints of Umi/Clef, but it's still an Umi/Clef songfic. Translation of the song lyrics is below the Romaji lyrics. Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, CLAMP does. And I do not own the song (Kimi ga Egao ga Mitai Kara; Because I Want To See Your Smile is a Clef song, lyrics and translations taken from animelyrics . com).**

The threatening, overcast sky hung over him through that polished glass, as lightning and thunder struck a chord in his heart. What was he thinking of? The fate of Cephiro...he wanted to protect the land that Princess Emeraude loved so deeply with her heart.

But then...another matter was nagging at him continuously. Ever since the three young ladies form another world arrived, it had been bothering him more than ever. He had not expected to see them ever again, and therefore had given up on that desire of telling her. But now that she had returned, that flame of desire was now alive and burning fiercely. And he had tried several times to put it out by occupying himself with his duty as a mage. But it only came back stronger.

Just then, Clef turned his head towards the door. His heart skipped a few beats. 'She's outside...' As he tried to calm himself down, he opened the door with his staff. There she was...standing right in front of him. But apparently, those hues of blue were brimmed with sorrow and those brows were knitted. With her head tilted down slightly, she did not say a word.

Moshimo kimi e no omoi wo umi e to nagashita to shitara  
Kouzui ni naru darou Sou afure dete

If I shed my feelings of you into the sea,  
It would have floods, yes overflowing

"What's wrong, Umi?" He addressed her. 'Yes indeed...what was wrong?', he could hear his mind echoing those words. "Didn't you go to bed with Hikaru and Fuu?" He did his best to sound as natural as possible, but a few words could not help but slip through. "Can't you sleep?" It was supposed to show his genuine concern, but somehow he ended up with a small grin playing upon his lips.

'I can already feel my emotions pouring out of my heart, forcing their way through and upwards, trying to get me to confess everything...'

"No..."

'Her eyes...they remind me a bit of Princess Emeraude's...I...don't wish to see that...especially not her...maybe-'

"Can I join you?" Before Clef could think through his thoughts, he was interrupted by Umi's voice.

Blinking, he quickly smiled, "Of course." 'Maybe...I could take this chance to...' With his staff, a chair appeared before him.

Sonna setsunai kimochi mo kotoba ni dasenakute kyou mo  
Tamerai no hotori ni tada ireru keredo

Even if I can't put these sad feelings into words today,  
I just keep being by the side of hesitation, but...

Tashika ni ieru yo zutto kimi no koto mimaru, to...

Surely, I'll be able to say it! I'll always watch over you, and...

As they stared talking, Clef stood in front of her, watching her expression. His heart ached slightly. Immediately, he felt like running away. If he had confronted her, maybe those eyes of hers would only contain more sorrow. Maybe after they had overcome this crisis, would he take a risk and tell her. But for now...he should just stay at one side and watch her...

When nothing more was spoken, Clef walked off, "If you can't sleep, I can give you a potion."

"Um...I..." Hearing her words, Clef turned his head towards her. "I..."

He saw her pleading look; something that was trapped inside her wanted to break free. Feeling his heart tug towards her, he took a few steps towards her. 'What? Tell me...I don't mind listening...As long as I can help you...'

Kimi no egao mite itai yo  
Sou kanashimi wa hodoite agetai  
Boku no kokoro no chikara de

I want to see your smile!  
Yes, I want to untie you from sadness  
With the power of my heart

"I've wanted to apologize to you for a long time,"

"Apologize?" Curiousity now got the better of him.

As Umi carried on explaining, Clef could almost feel her shivering, shaking. Along with her, he felt her pain. He wanted to cut her words and comfort her immediately, telling her that she had done no wrong. But...there was something else that was being reflected in her eyes, that told him to not interrupt her and just listen...listen with all his heart.

When he saw tears slipping through her eyes, he heard himself say, "Umi...You are making a mistake."

Maru de osanai jidai ni hajimete umi wo mita you ni  
Kimi to atta ano shunkan Mune takanatta

As when I saw the sea for the first time when I was a very little child  
In the instant I met you, my heart throbbed violently

"Huh...?" Upon seeing her surprised expression, his heart felt more at ease. 'At least she isn't crying...'

"Anyone would act like that if they were called from a different world and got caught up in a battle they had no part in," Smiling, he bent over her.

"Clef..." 'That voice...those sad eyes...no...don't tempt me...'

"I am the one who must apologize," He quickly prevented Umi from continuing any further. "Not only did I keep the truth behind the Legend of the Magic Knights from you, but I did nothing to help."

"That's not true!" She shook her head. "If we didn't have all your help, our hearts would never have been able to grow and mature! And you gave us Mokona, who did so much for us!"

Those words aimed right at his heart. 'Why...why must she speak up for me? I just don't want her to blame herself...Could it be...? No...she just respects me, that's all...'

Soshite are kara kisetsu wa ikudo ka iro wo kaeta kedo...  
Tomodachi no mamma de umi nagamete 'ru

And, since then, the seasons have changed colors once and twice...  
But Umi is gazing at me just as friends.

Miri-zutsu demo sotto chikazuite mitai kedo...

I want to try to approach you softly at least a millimeter at a time, but...

Recovering from her words, he took her hand, "Young lady from another world...Legendary Magic Knight who saved Cephiro." Smiling warmly, he revealed part of his feelings. "I am glad that I could see you again. To thank you for what you have done." 'Not only did you save Cephiro...you brought some light into my life...' "This time, you must think first to protect yourselves. The magic that I gave you and the weapons that Presea made for you, you must use for yourselves."

'I don't wish for you to cry anymore...have another scar cut deep in your heart. You must be happy...if not for my sake then for yourself.'

Kimi no egao mamoritai yo  
Moshi koibito ni narenai mama demo  
Kimi ni kagayaite hoshii

I want to protect your smile!  
Even if I can't be your lover now,  
I just want you to shine

Turning around, he released his grasp over her hand. 'How soft it was...I'm not sure if I had done any wrong but...it felt good…'

"I'll make that potion for you. You should drink that and have a good rest," 'If not...I wonder how you would have enough energy for the next battle...'

Kimi no egao mite itai yo  
Sou kanashimi wa hodoite agetai  
Kimi wa boku no yuuki da yo

I want to keep on seeing your smile!  
Yes, I want to untie you from sadness  
You are my courage!

Suddenly, Clef gained the courage to turn around and smile gently at her, "Could you smile for me, Umi? Just once would be fine..."

Seeing her blink, she blushed lightly. Nodding in agreement, she smiled at him, "Thank you...Clef."

His heart was bursting with joy when he saw her beautiful smile. Filled with happiness, he left her as he went to get that potion for her. 'It was not too absurd a request after all...' As he walked down the corridor, he gazed above him. 'Maybe next time...I should ask her if she could...love me...'

_END _


End file.
